I'll be your Bodyguard
by Jikook stories
Summary: what will happen when an attack on the Hyuga house means that Hinata has to stay with her crush of ten years?. rated T for bad language


Dawn fell across Konoha a familiar blonde wondered the streets with his hands resting on his head  
"Granny Tsunade better have a good excuse for calling a meeting at 4 am"  
The tall blond carried on through the village. It had been 4 years since the 4th great Shinobi war and Naruto was still adjusting to his new hand, He did not regret loosing it as it was the thing that reminded him what it takes to achieve peace and that he had to keep it. The huge castle like building came into view, and surprisingly so did a head of midnight hair that fell down to the lower back of the small frame that carried it, the figure wore shorts that hugged her curves like the tight embrace of a lover, and a short sleeved shirt that clung to the petite build like a baby to its mother. No doubt he knew who it was, there was only one ninja in the whole of Konoha who had a body with all of those curves and that sweet indigo hair, no one other than the Hyuga princess herself, it was Hinata. The blond idiot Grew a foxy grin on his whiskered face and ran up to her.  
"Hey! Hina-Chan!"  
Hinata stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the footsteps of her hero get closer, she took a moment to smile to herself at the nickname he had given her

" Hey! What are you doing out this early in the morning Hina?"

"U-Umm well H-Hokage-Sama called me over for a meeting s-so I was just walking over to the mansion now. W-what about you N-Naruto-kun?"  
"Hmm funny, I was called for a meeting too. I wonder what it could be?"

"W-Well it might have something to do with the attack on the Hyuga house last night, but that would not explain why they would call you for that"

"WAIT WHAT!? Hinata did you just say attack?!"

"u-um y-yeah"  
"oh my god are you okay? what happened? are you hurt?"

Naruto swiftly positioned himself in front of the tiny Hyuga girl so that his face was inches from hers. If it was even possible Hinata glowed about seven new shades of red which the still clueless blonde took as a sign of illness.

"You don't look so good Hina. You got a fever or something? Let me feel your head"  
The boys tanned hand reached for the girls head and kept it there for a few seconds.  
"Hmm you don't feel hot"  
"N-No Naruto-kun im fine really don't worry. B-but we should probably head over the mansion otherwise Hokage-Sama might get angry"  
"OH shoot yeah your right! Lets go!"  
Just when Hinata was about to start walking again, Naruto unexpectedly grabbed her from the legs and supported her back with his powerful hands.  
"N-Naruto-kun?!"  
"Its quicker this way!"  
Naruto gave his friend his signature foxy grin that sent butterfly's wild in her stomach, she lightly lent into the crook of Naruto's neck, which made him flinch at the contact. The boy smiled and blushed at the situation, nobody had ever done that before, they were all to scared of him and the fox spirit that lived within him, but for some reason Hinata never seemed to be bothered by it. Hinata was always a shy girl with a gentle nature, she was never the type of person who would porously put others down, and if she did, she would always apologize. She never hated him- she could always find a way to calm him down, which she had done well in this case, and he was amazed at this power she seemed to have. With all the power Naruto had in his legs, he lifted himself off of the ground and onto the tall roofs of the houses. The shy princess in his arms shivered at the cold air passing by her to which Naruto responded by stopping to put his jacket around her, and then continued to the Hokage's mansion.

When the duo reached the steps to the steps of the Hokage's mansion Naruto carefully let Hinata down from his arms, the strange thing was he was almost reluctant to let go of her, he quickly dismissed his thoughts as Hinata held his jacket out in front of him  
"Nah you can wear it, im not cold to be honest, but your shivering so you need it more than me"

The blonde pulled the jacket back over her and gestured for her to walk up the steps first. The Hyuga princess gracefully accepted the gesture and sent him a sweet smile that made his stomach feel…weird. What was that weird feeling? He had never felt it before. The tall jinchuriki followed closely behind Hinata, gathering the cinnamon sent coming from her it was almost like a lullaby, maybe it was her sweet sent or the fact that it was 4 am, but our hero started to drift off to sleep. The frail girl looked behind her just in tome to see Naruto almost fall over.

"Naruto-kun!"

The small Hyuga, despite her tiny frame, moved quickly enough to catch him.  
"N-Naruto-kun! A-are you okay?"  
Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open and looked up to see a quite worried Hinata  
"Hmm? OH! Hinata! Im so sorry"  
"N-No really its fine. W-What happened?"  
"I.. I don't know.. Oh well lets just go to granny's office we are already late"

In the office Tsunade lay sound asleep on her desk with an empty bottle of sake in her hand, the door slowly creaked open as pale hand wrapped around the outer door nob. Two Shinobi crept into the room quietly as to not wake the sleeping Hokage. Hinata giggled softly to herself as she watched the all powerful sanin drool and murmur in her sleep. The tall blond slowly walked up to the desk and turned his attention to the small princess.  
"Hey.. You think we should draw on her face?"

"W-What… no that's mean Naruto… We couldn't… could we?"  
"Oh come on Hina have a little fun!"

"O-Okay b-but don't wake her!"  
"Yeah yeah i know, Right now hmm… what should I write?"  
A few minutes went by and Naruto had written a lot of… lets just say explicit things on there.

Just when he thought it was all going well, a set of foot steps gradually got closer to the door

"Hinata who is it?!"

"I'll see…. Byakugan!"

Hinata stood there for a few seconds before deactivating her byakugan.

"Its Shizune!"

"Crap!"

Before the two had any time to hide the door slammed open and standing in the door as a very tired Shizune.

"Ahh there you two are, your late"  
"Yeah sorry Shizune" Naruto cheekily scratched the side of his cheeks where his whiskers were  
"Well better wake up the boss"  
"N-NO! you don't have to do that, cant we just let her sleep?"  
"No we have a meeting to start, its very important, an S-rank mission if you will"

Shizune shoved Naruto aside and walked farther toward the desk where the sleeping Hokage still lay. It only took a matter of seconds for a now angry Shizune to turn round and stare at the pair with a mighty rage.

"NARUTO!"


End file.
